


Through your eyes

by azure_lemon



Series: Friend's brother [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is a Good Brother, F/M, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_lemon/pseuds/azure_lemon
Summary: Dean's pov on what happened in "The right pace".
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan, background Cassie Robinson/Dean Winchester, background Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Series: Friend's brother [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824706
Kudos: 15





	Through your eyes

Every time Dean wondered how and more importantly why he made friends with Michael Milton he didn’t find an obvious answer. At the first glance, it seemed they had absolutely nothing in common. Dean was rash, impulsive, not really thinking about the future mechanic, living day to day life and rarely meeting with one girl for longer than a week. Michael was serious, composed, responsible individual, preferring long-term relationships, working in the office, probably having a promising career in front of him.  
Maybe it was something about being older brothers, maybe about trying to please their absent father, from whom they weren’t ever good enough, no matter how much efforts Mike and Dean made. One way or another, they became friends.  
Unfortunately, life sometimes goes in turmoil, the moment one expects it the least. Michael had his own family problems and Dean not only had found out he’s got a half-brother, but said half-brother just got dropped off on his door doorstep with little to none explanation. John hit the road again and Dean got left with moody, traumatized and not really friendly Adam. Sam was rarely at home, either studying or staying with Jess. He’ll probably move in with her soon anyway. Luckily, things with Adam got better with time. Thank God for small mercies. Dean tried to understand his youngest brother, but it turned out to be too hard. Adam kept his distance and Dean could have recognize distrust in his younger brother’s blue eyes. With San things were fairly easy. God, how he idolized his older brother. Dean never thought about it much before, but if Adam treated him with a quarter of this awe, oldest Winchester brother’s life really would be easier. Maybe he really was the crappy big bro and didn’t try enough. Or maybe he was too overbearing, inadvertently suffocating Adam, who needed more space to deal with how he felt on his own. Dean vowed he’ll give him that, stepping in only when it’s necessary.  
He focused on his relationship with Cassie Robinson, which consumed most of his time and energy. Their time together was heaven and he got so much involved that he barely acknowledged there was still the world except Cassie. Even his long-time hobby turned job, cars, went temporarily of the radar. He did what he was obliged to do at the workshop and immediately after run off to see her. He started to believe that maybe this time this whole thing will really turn out to be permanent. In this situation he neglected a bit his youngest brother and his friends even more.  
Michael’s visit came as a surprise, but quite a pleasant one. Dean was itching to tell him about his newly found love after a couple of courtesy questions, but the visitor interrupted him politely yet firmly. Dean witnessed the short exchange of words between Mike and Adam and instinctively left to the room. It would be an understatement to say he wasn’t shocked. Of course he was. What was the worse, he recognized the way Michael was looking at Adam and it was strikingly similar to the one he was giving Cassie. Dean took a death breath. There was no need to panic, not right now, anyway. Still, there was one person who should be also informed something was going on and luckily he was at home in that very moment, reading formidable looking law textbook.  
‘’Sammy, you won’t believe what happened. Adam has a visitor.’’  
‘’High time,’’ answered the middle Winchester, not even looking up from the book he was studying. ‘’Does he even has any friends?’’  
‘’Apparently he stole mine,’’ answered Dean, unsure if he should be relieved or worried.  
‘’Who?’’ inquired Sam with more interest, closing the book and looking finally at his brother.  
‘’Michael,’’ replied shortly Dean.  
‘’Michael-I’ve got-stick-in-my-ass-Michael?’’ Sam raised his brow with disbelief.  
‘’He’s not so bad, Sam,’’ defended him older Winchester.  
‘’Really, I don’t know why you two are friends in the first place and I doubt I want to know. And now you’re telling me he came here to see Adam?’’  
‘’Exactly.’’  
‘’Poor Adam, then.’’  
“Actually, he looked rather pleased. Both of them were.’’  
‘’That’s something new,’’ said Sam, opening the book again, signaling the same this conversation is over.  
For some reason these news weren’t half as much exciting for Sam as they were for Dean, so the elder brother decided to drop the subject for the time being. Quietly, he approached Adam’s room, door was closed, but some muffled voices were heard easily. Michael was laughing. For a second Dean wondered if he had ever heard Michael laughing before, but no such a memory came to his mind. There was a brief pause, then brunette said something and it was Adam’s turn to burst in laughter.  
As quietly as he came here, Dean retreated to the living room. He helped himself with a drink, sat down in a plush armchair and started to wonder what Michael had seen in Adam. After all, Adam was barely of age. Just a kid. Kid, who seen too much recently on the top of that. Probably still traumatized deep down under this snarky demeanor. Somehow, Mike in a blink managed to make Adam happy, something neither Dean nor Sam succeeded at.  
After a few hours Adam saw Michael to the door, big smile plastered on his face. Dean waited until his youngest brother would leave only to open the door and call after Michael, who luckily didn’t leave the garden yet.  
‘’Dean?’’ surprised brunette turned round. ‘’Sorry I didn’t talk to you, I promise I’ll make it up to you the next time. It looks like we’re going to see each other more often right now. Now, I’ve gotta go, sorry.’’  
‘’Don’t worry about that, Michael, I’m cool with that. Spare me a few more minutes? I won’t take much of your time.’’  
‘’Okay,’’ agreed Mike. ‘’It’s about Adam?’’  
‘’Yeah, it is. Michael, you know that I love you and you’re a decent man, but Adam is my brother. Little brother. I’ve got a gun and I know how to shoot. He’s been through a lot lately, but even if he wasn’t…Hurt him and I’ll hurt you and I don’t care it’s cliché.’’  
‘’Dean, I appreciate your concern, but I would never hurt him. I love him.’’  
Michael seemed to be completely sincere in his confession, so Dean let himself to add a few more words.  
‘’If you really do, then you’re screwed up. Prepare for hard time. Adam isn’t exactly easy to live with, I can assure you. But, Mike, he can be rough on edges, but he’s a good man inside.’’  
‘’Just like you Dean, just like you.’’  
‘’Michael, he’s still very young. Be careful with him. He’s very strong, but this doesn’t mean he has to suffer more.’’  
‘’Dean, I swear I’ll take care of him, even if I’ve just met him. I promise to do my best.’’  
‘’Okay,’’ sighed relieved Dean. ‘’This is crazy. I care for both of you, but family comes first.’’  
‘’Understandable,’’ nodded Michael. ‘’Younger siblings. I get what you mean, Dean, I really do.’’

**Author's Note:**

> All the kudos are very welcome and comments are even more welcome.


End file.
